Power
by Dragoon-Yue
Summary: Mirajane's Satan Soul form is not happy with the current arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I looked for something like this and found noting, so I decided to write it. I hope that you guys enjoy this short two-part. Enjoy!

* * *

It never happened at a convenient time; always right at the worst possible moment. Lothar Rik was a powerful Demon Lord, **the** most powerful and **the** Demon Lord in fact. Yet he was reduced to hiding everytime... Everytime someone stole his powers to use as their own. He had no idea who they were, but one day he would find them and kill them.

But first he had to keep dodging his servants. This was so pathetic... If his enemies were to see him now he'd actually, probably, survive because they'd be too busy laughing themselves into stitches to kill him.

"LORD LOTHAR?" The head of his servants (named Irene) yelled, giving herself away and buying him enough time to hide - by jumping into a walk-in closet.

She knew about his 'little problem' and would yell like that to give him a heads up so that he **could** hide. Unfortunately, he had among his servants a particularily industrious and thorough youngster who always thought to look for him precisely where he was. That was why he hid up in a dark corner of the ceiling where a small, male Gargoyle normally stood guard; he moved out of the Demon Lord's way and to the ledge over the door without a word.

_That probably would have been a better choice for hiding..._

The door creaked open and in came the industrious little servant.

_He's Irene's son and will be a valuable asset when he's older._ Lothar reminded himself to keep from strangling the brat in a panic; the kid hadn't learnt to keep a secret yet.

The boy walked into the closet and looked around, his still-developing wings slowly fanning and stubby tail shifting around to help him balance. His slit pupils opened wide to take in more light and he looked around again. When the boy still didn't spot him he pouted. That particular expression had gotten him more treats and out of more trouble with the female staff than his mother really liked. There didn't seem to be much that she could do about it though.

_Barely old enough to be learning his letters and numbers and he's already a lady killer..._ Lothar thought ruefully.

The boy - Kiel - was the result of a tryst between Lothar and the head servant when Lothar got a little drunk. Lothar did not know this, though he did like the boy... Most of the time. Finally, the child turned to leave and Lothar was about to breath a sigh of relief when Kiel stopped and looked up. To Lothar's relief he was staring at the gargoyle and not him.

_Looks like this spot was the right choice after all._ He thought, warily watching Kiel.

"You're not supposed to be there..." The child said to the gargoyle with a frown as his tail lashed a little and his wings went wide.

Kiel was trying to assert his dominance already - how cute.

_Well, it'll be cute right up until he's old enough to back it up..._

"I decided to move today." The gargoyle replied.

"Oh. Okay."

And with that Kiel left.

Whoever had been using his powers finally gave them back then and Lothar was in the clear again. For now.

* * *

For once they took his powers while he was still in his chambers. For a brief second he saw in his mirror a reflection in rainwater that was not his own. The image was too brief for him to make out more than very long, silvery hair floating up over a head with beautiful blue eyes marred by what could have been a duplicate of his scar. It took Lothar a moment to realize that he had just seen the thief of his power.

He smiled, pleased that he might be able to track the person down much sooner than he had expected - and then it slammed into him. The pain was unbearable... And completely non-physical. It sent him to his knees and squeezed tears from eyes that had shed none in four thousand years. Another wave hit him and he cried out pitifully.

_**NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-!**_

The scream of denial ripped through him like jagged knives.

_**LISANNA-! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! MY FUALT, THIS IS MY FUALT. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID-! I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM, I SHOULD HAVE! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN? ALL MY FUALT.**_

The agonized scream nearly ripped him to pieces as the event played through her mind over and over again. She was trying to rewrite it, to unmake what had happened, to change the past so that her little sister wasn't dying. Her brother had lost control of his Take Over magic and went beserk. She and Lisanna had tried to stop him, but now Lisanna...

Lothar blindly reached out along the power that connected him to Lisanna's sister just as said sibling began to release his power and form back to him. He opened wider an already existant rift to an alternate reality and made it pull her through by feeding it a thread of her power. As she was the girl was too weak to notice, let alone resist, the pull.

Lothar lost the connection and the agony went away. It was only then that he realized the significance of the fact that the one stealing his power... Is female. When a female can do that to a male Demon she is considered to be the male's mate. He needed to find her.

* * *

He sat brooding in his empty throne room, staring down the length it. It was grand and majestic and could hold a thousand of his kind. The throne he sat in was the only one present. There should have been another one on his left for his mate, but he had yet to find her. Lothar had since found a way to bring her to him, but it required two conditions. The first was that she had to be using his powers - which she had not done in years. It seemed her sister's 'death' had left her too traumatized.

Maybe he should have left the girl alone...? No. She would have died if he hadn't sent her to Edolas. At least there she was able to get treatment. He would have long since returned Lisanna to her siblings if her sister had only used his powers again. But she hadn't so Lisanna remained 'dead' and his mate remained out of his reach.

_C'mon,_ He begged her silently, _Just one more time._

As if in response to his plea she did. He jumped up off his throne and ran for a secret room he'd had installed behind the throne. A second later and he was in the room and following the flow of magic.

_Found you!_ He crowed triumphantly.

There were no rifts nearby that he could use to get Lisanna, but there was nothing he could do about that. He rode close to her mind throughout the battle, but the second condition for him to be able to bring her to him was never met; she's just too tough to die easily, or even come close to doing so. Then she lost her will to fight, released his form back to him and Lothar was left empty handed... But she was using his power again, so it was just a matter of time. He smiled to himself, pleased.

_Only a matter of time._

* * *

**A/N:** So? Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me what you think. Part two will be posted a day after this one.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N:** Thank-you Chibi Botan and archiemouse for your alerts! It makes me very happy! Enjoy!

* * *

She only ever used his power when it was convenient for him the once. So of course he would be sitting in a packed throne room at some point when she called on his power. Everyone - including him - was stunned speechless. His reflexes kicked in and he ran for the hidden room behind his throne.

* * *

He returned sometime later to find that every single Demon had waited in the throne room for him. There was a long, awkward silence before they all started demanding at once to know who his mate was. Among his kind this is extraordinarily important because children were so few and far between and a mate guaranteed an abundance (3-4, occasionally more) of children. Being the current reigning monarch and having no siblings, aunts, uncles, or immediate cousins everyone was apparently desperate to ensure an heir to the throne.

They got so insistent with their demands that he had to fight some of them off and eventually race out of the room.

* * *

His head servant found him an hour later slumping in a chair in his personal library. Kiel was in the lead.

"Are you going to bug me as well Irene?" Lothar demanded.

"No." She answered and silently gave him a hand mirror.

Frowning he looked into it, sensing it's magic was non-threatening. What he saw was the woman who kept taking his power at the most inopportune moments. She was beautiful with an angel's face and a woman's body. He wondered what her personality was like. When he found that he could hear what she and those around her said he was delighted.

"I will take my leave then." Irene said simply and left.

He barely heard her.

"Beautiful..." Lothar whispered to himself.

* * *

No one saw him for several weeks as he watched Mirajane go through her days and got to know what she was like. By then he was fairly certain that she would be... Not pleased if she knew that she was being spied on. He was also fairly certain that half, or more, of her friends would probably try to take a chunk out of him. Not that they would succeed, but it would still be an interesting challenge.

When he finally emerged and called an assembly not one of the invited Demons were late.

The group of the one thousand most important Demons waited with bated breath as he connected the hand mirror to a floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall mirror to show them Mirajane Strauss. When they saw her a whispering uproar rippled through the crowd as they got a good look at her behind the bar at the Fairy Tail guild.

Lothar let them watch her for several hours, until Mirajane decided to go home, then he dismissed everyone and retreated back to his chambers.

No one knew what to think. The female that was meant - as far as they were concerned - to be his mate was **Human**. It was unheard of. They all wondered - and worried - what he intended to do about the situation. Whatever happened they didn't think that things were going to end well.

* * *

He was in his chambers when it finally happened; Mirajane died. It would only last for a moment so he acted fast, reaching out along the thread that connected them and **pulling**. She came hurtling through the veil and landed in the bed behind him, confused.

Lothar turned around and let her get a good look at him; over six feet tall, mid-length, light blond hair floating up over his head and red eyes. He was wearing a red body suit with a high collar and a plunging v-neck. The legs of the garment hugged his muscled thighs tightly and flared at the knee to go over his armored boots. Green scales covered parts of his body, but they were only visible on his arms, tail, the edges of his ears and face and on the back and sides of his neck at that moment.

Mirajane took him all in with just one sweep of her beautiful, calculating, blue eyes, pausing for a moment on his taloned hands. He smiled faintly. It was a good thing that she hadn't done that with an audience present or they might have thought that she was checking the size of his hands. As amusing as he would have found it he was fairly certain that she would not have appreciated the jeers she likely would have gotten as a result.

"Who are you?" She asked warily, "And where am I?"

"Hell." He answered bluntly, "Or at least that's what your race calls it."

Her beautiful eyes went wide. He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, just wanting to be near her; Lothar knew that she wouldn't let him touch her yet.

"I am the Demon who's power and form you have been borrowing for so long..." He found himself kneeling over her, his face only inches away from her's, "Although... I do like the changes that you make to the clothes when you wear them."

He had meant it as a compliment, but apparently she took it as a threat because she attacked him. They fought for a few moments until he got the hint and backed off. Mirajane wondered why he had only been dodging when he could have stopped her, or at least fought back.

"Why am I here?" She finally asked.

"Because I brought you here." Lothar told her.

"Why?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think that I'm going to do something awful to you? I will if you want me to."

Now she looked alarmed.

"Oh come now," He said, still smiling, though it was a bit mischievous because he was about to play on a Human stereotype of his race, "I'm a Demon; your vices are my virtues."

He wanted to get closer to her and closed the gap a little. She backed up into the table. He didn't let his mind wander too much on the possibilities of that piece of furniture.

_That woman is built to distract a man._ He thought ruefully.

"Send me back." Mirajane demanded.

"Send you back?" He echoed with a sudden frown.

Lothar was abruptly standing so close to her that their boots were almost touching. Mirajane tried to reflexively jump back, but there was no room and the table was heavy. She fell backwards onto it. He leaned over, placing a hand on either side of her even as she got up onto her elbows. He made certain that she couldn't knee him in the groin.

"But you just got here." He said, his voice halfway between a purr and a growl.

"My friends need me."

"**No**."

"Please!"

"No."

"Why? Why wont you send me back? Why do you want me here?"

"Because you're mine."

Her expression turned dark.

"I am no one's." She told him fiercely.

"Except mine."

"**No.**" She growled, "I am not yours."

"You think that you can reject me?" Lothar challenged.

"You would have to force me and I will try to get back to my friends every moment that I exist. Send me back."

Something howled and raged inside of him at her words so hard that he shook. Lothar wondered if the beast was his, or Mirajane's. Several moments passed with it howling inside of him before he finally coming to a decision. He grabbed the back of her neck, yanked her forward and kissed her. He could feel her outrage for a moment before he forced her mouth open and breathed life back into her. The simulacrum that he had made for her at the exact moment he had pulled her into his realm dissolved back into nothing, leaving him with naught.

* * *

He closed the door to the lowest vault reluctantly. Inside was now nothing but a single hand mirror. Lothar had watched her for days after sending her back, but she did not have any recollection of what had happened. Mirajane had rejected him completely, so he would let her go and hope that one day she would remember and maybe - just maybe - accept him.

He wished her happiness and a long life, even as he cursed his own.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys may, or may not hate me for this, but this is the last chapter. I think I mentioned that this is only a two-parter... Anyway, if you guys want to see more of this fic drop me a line and let me know; I may be able to come up with some more.


End file.
